Love is never just another movie cliché
by PheonixCrest
Summary: She used to only see love as a cliché, an over-used trope that has gone bland over the years of her acting. Now that she has found love, why is it not as simple as her movies make it out to be? Phaesporiashipping (Cynthia X Diantha)


**Okay! This is my first fanfiction ever (On this account anyway). I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Seriously though, how is this ship not more popular, there are like 2 other fanfictions for Phaesporiashipping. Ughh, this is what I get for shipping the obscure ships ..**

 **Oh well, on with the show!**

* * *

As usual, it was a perfect day in Undella Bay. The sun was shining brightly, casting a glaring beam across the beach and beyond. Wingulls called as they soared gleefully through the air. The ocean waves grazed the beach gently.

A typical Undella Bay day.

Undella Bay was the place where there never seemed be any bad weather. It was always the perfect temperature; warm, but not so much that you'd pass out after a few minutes of being outside.

Diantha lay there upon her deckchair, which had been set up in an area facing the sea. It was a good thing that Undella Bay was out of the reach of the paparazzi; many would pay good money to get a shot of her in a swimsuit, which was something that she wouldn't sign a modelling contract for.

She liked to watch the waves, rising slightly, but subsiding soon after, and repeating the cycle over and over again. It was funny really, that the sea, something so large and with enough power to destroy much of humankind with its strong waves, spends its seemingly endless life doing the same thing repeatedly.

Anyway, she was actually quite pleased that she was able have unlimited access to Undella Bay. It was the place that everyone knew about, but most could only ever dream about going to.

Undella Bay was reserved for only the wealthiest people in the world. No one less than a CEO of a multinational company would ever set foot in this place.

Of course, being a world famous actress did have its perks.

Diantha was one of the richest people in the world, 28th to be exact, though she was never one to brag about it.

Her natural beauty and talent in the performing arts sector was what earned her a place a place in the PokeStar Studio's Walk of Fame.

But seriously though, she was known as one of the most beautiful people ever, appearing in countless magazines as the one role model that all women, young and old, strived to follow. Though her real age was unknown (media gossip states that she was nearing the end of her forties), she looked like was in her mid-twenties, without a single wrinkle in sight. While Diantha may have looked like a newly blossomed young superstar, she had the dignity and experience of the older, well seasoned star as she was. A common mistake for other amateur actors was to treat her as if she was a merely a back up for their own debut. But they would soon realise that she was the star of the show. Whether she was playing the main heroine of an action packed thriller, a love interest for a romance, or, rarely, just a minor or supporting character, she would naturally (and almost subconsciously) take control of the scene and own it as if she had written the script herself.

Now, as if Arceus hadn't blessed her enough already, she was also the Champion of the Kalos league. Admittedly, she definitely wasn't the best Champion. It was quite difficult to juggle her career as an actress in PokeStar Studios, which was all the way in Unova, and her duties as the Champion almost halfway across the world in Kalos.

Nonetheless, she was a formidable fighter, truly a force to be reckoned with. Yet the grace she had from her acting remaining, and it was etched into her fighting style and had become part of her signature style. This of course was another thing that the media liked to report about. About how well she battled each time, criticism about how badly she battles and how the readers could improve their own battling.

So you can basically see why Diantha is so rich and famous, because of her many talents and because of the many things that she does with said talents.

"Are you staring aimlessly into the sea again?" came a voice behind her.

Diantha tilted her sunglasses ever so slightly to glance at the source of the voice. She smiled sweetly at Cynthia, who cast a shadow over her as she walked.

Diantha sat up and put a hand on her cheek innocently.

"Well, you know me, _cherie_." She stated matter-of-factly. "I have a penchant for beautiful things."

Cynthia chuckled softly at the comment and laid down the ice cold drinks she was holding on the table.

"...Which is probably the reason why I ended up with you..." she continued, slyly.

"Enough with the comments! " scoffed Cynthia, feigning annoyance, but Diantha could easily tell that she was pleased nonetheless. "I even specifically bought you some drinks to stop you from talking your head off!"

"It's true though." Diantha shrugged and took a sip of the drink. It was very sweet, and it tasted like nothing that she had ever had before. It certainly wasn't like the fresh juices that were served in Cafe Soleil. She only barely stopped herself from spitting out the juice, due to its strange, sugary taste. Nonetheless, it was very sweet of Cynthia to have been so thoughtful.

But it was true, Cynthia was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon, herself included (but perhaps she was just being too modest). She loved the way that one of her bangs fell gently over her left eye, which just barely shadowed the orbs which blazed with subtle but strong passion. The way her long blond hair was a "controlled" mess all the time, with random flicks and waves of hair coming out from the sides. At this very moment, her seemingly vast amount of hair was tied up in a, rather large, messy bun, that kept her hair from blowing all over the place and from getting damaged from the sea spray. And, of course, those distinctive Lucario-styled hair ornaments still hung from the side of her head. Her perfectly pinkish skin glowed a darker shade of pink, the typical look of a person that had stayed out in the beach too long.

Diantha wasn't really sure how or when exactly when she had begun to fall for the Sinnoh Champion. Their personalities were similar, yet they were also vastly different.

While she herself was more dynamic in character, always changing the way she lived and the way she acted, Cynthia was calmer and more observant, always calculative and thoughtful about what she did, which was partially why she was one of the strongest of all the Champions.

Perhaps their love for each other began when they first met at the Pokemon Elite meeting, where the red carpets were rolled out for the Champions, Elite 4 and Gym Leaders of each region. Were they drawn to each other that night? How was it that they just happened to be at the same area at the same time? Was it merely a delightful and miraculous coincidence, or had Arceus itself planned for them to meet up?

Had they truly begun to fall for each other after their first date? When they had taken a trip to Lumiose City, to the finest bakery that sold the best pastries. At that moment, they had bonded through their love for fancy foods, especially desserts, as that day was primarily driven by their craving for sweets. Admitted, it wasn't the most glamorous thing to base a relationship off, but to find common ground was relieving at the time. Just because they were famous didn't mean that they couldn't like normal things, right?

From then on, their future dates revolved around normal things, which, of course, included Pokemon Battles. With both of them being Champions, Battles were something that they both couldn't live without. Their battle styles contrasted, Cynthia's fierce raw power versus Diantha's graceful moves.

Cynthia's sudden call snapped the actress out of her thoughts. There was a flash of red as a large Dragon Pokemon appeared on the beach. Cynthia had released her signature Pokemon, Garchomp, onto the beach, probably to let it stretch its limbs for a while. According to Cynthia, Dragon Pokemon needed to be let out of their Pokeballs during a change in temperature, as they couldn't regulate their own temperature. In the hot sunny weather, Garchomp would fare much better as it cooled off in the shade, rather than cooped up in a stuffy Pokeball.

Diantha watched as the Garchomp and its trainer interacted with so much tender and pure love. It really did warm her heart to see trainer and Pokemon getting along so well. It wasn't often to see trainers forming such a strong bond with their Pokemon. Nowadays, battling was considered more of a sport than a display of human-Pokemon relationship. Now, some trainers would push their Pokemon to the limit, without much concern for their well being and health. The recent hype for rare candies and vitamins, supplements to boost a Pokemon's stats, was making this trend glaringly obvious.

Cynthia was different. It was clear that she cared deeply for her Pokemon, who she considered her companions and friends, rather than just pets. Growing up away from the city had helped her be able to forge these bonds between herself and all Pokemon. The fact that she was able to become the Champion of Sinnoh, without the use of supplements, seemed like a miracle in this day and age. But she was living proof that trainers didn't have to hurt their Pokemon just to become stronger.

Diantha let her own Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. After all, it was too fine a day for them to be cooped up in their Pokeballs all day.

One by one, the Pokemon landed on the sand in front of their trainer. As all the other Pokemon ran off to play beside the ocean, Gardevoir was quite content to stay with her trainer.

Diantha had close bonds with all her Pokemon, and wouldn't dream of ever picking a favourite, but Gardevoir definitely had the strongest bond with her.

She had raised it from when it was just a little Ralts. However, it definitely didn't like her when it was first caught. Who would, if they were captured, enslaved, when they were living perfectly happily in freedom beforehand? Raising Ralts was a difficult experience, but in hindsight, Diantha also found it extremely rewarding.

It was because of Gardevoir and her journey to form an unbreakable bond with this Pokemon that hated her that she became interested in the relationship between humankind and Pokemon.

After releasing out the rest of her Pokemon, Cynthia could finally sit down and enjoy the Undella sunshine. She let out a sigh and she leaned upon Garchomp, who lay beside her, growling in contentment. Garchomp's Rough Skin was a very strange ability, it was said that once a Pokemon became friends with another being, it's Rough Skin ability would not work on them.

The fact that Cynthia was unharmed, and actually enjoying the feel of Garchomp's cool scales upon her own skin, was proof that they had an extremely close bond between them.

* * *

They had watched the sunset together. Watched as the sun, once so glorious and bright, dipped its head in farewell.

People began packing up their things, leaving for Undella Town, where the villas were. The beach, which was originally littered with people and their beach umbrellas, towels and the usual things you'd bring to a beach, became empty as everyone left to eat their dinner.

Despite this, the Champions remained on the beach, their hands linked together as they watched as the red rays of the sun painted a hue over Undella Bay and as the turquoise sea turned into a sparkling blanket of rubies.

Their bodies were stained red by the sky, which emitted its glowing filter over the land.

* * *

It wasn't long before they too left Undella Bay, and headed off back to the villa. But not before they had a bite to eat first.

Being celebrities and lovers of fine dining, they of course made their way to one of the fanciest (and most expensive) restaurants in town.

Unova was a region full of diversity, so there many different types of restaurants with many different types of food, from classy Kalosian cuisine to exotic Johto style foods (though Slowpoke tails are still considered to be strictly off limits).

Several waiters greeted them with a bow as they walked in through the restaurant's large glass entrance. They did not, however, recognise them as the two Champions were going in incognito.

After all, they didn't exactly want too much attention being drawn to them on their special holiday.

Diantha glanced around the dining room through her blue tinted shades, tilting her dark violet fedora down ever-so-slightly so that no one would recognise her face. Her trusty fedora, shades and matching trenchcoat have always served well as her primary disguise; no one had ever seen through it before. Or at least she thought they didn't.

Beside her, Cynthia looked extremely different than how she usually did. Her large mass of blond hair was tied up in a somewhat dignified style and she wore a navy blue evening dress. It was truly unusual to see her wearing things out of her usual style, rather conservative black clothing, but the usually warm weather in Unova meant that she couldn't wear the same things she wore back in the colder Sinnoh region. Unlike Diantha, she didn't wear anything to cover her face at all, mainly because she wasn't famous for much else apart from being the Sinnoh Champion. She did hold seminars and write books about Pokemon mythology, so she was considerably well known in the world. However, Diantha's huge movie success means that her fame far exceeds that of everyone else, she definitely needed to keep a low profile.

Although there still was a chance that an overzealous fan may be able to recognise either of them through their disguises.

Still dressed in their disguises, the ladies were guided to a table, where they sat and made their orders.

However, because of their need to disguise themselves so much when going on their outings, one glaringly painful question still needed to be answered...

"When would be the best time to tell everyone?" Diantha brought up the topic lightly as they were awaiting their orders. "You know, about us?"

Cynthia visibly winced at the question and her grey eyes flashed panickingly at her. There was no elaboration, but they both knew what Diantha was talking about:

The time when they would finally announce to the world that they were officially together.

Unfortunately, this would be very difficult to pull off.

Given that both of them were such big names in the world, and were held in such high regard by fans, it would be very hard to announce their relationship status, without gaining vast amounts of attention. If any celebrities were seen together too frequently, the media would hound them until they admitted that they were in a relationship. After that, they continued to get media attention. There would be a discussion on whether the relationship would work, whether they should name their children, what they should name these children if they chose to have them and, of course, there would be discussion about sex, and lots of it. Announcing a relationship is definitely a celebrity's worst nightmare.

Even worse, same-sex couples are extremely rare in celebrities, and identifying as such will make them public gossip for years. Same sex celebrity couples are virtually unheard of at the moment. Even though the world was living in the so-called "Devon Period", named after the Devon Corporation, which meant that modern technology and knowledge was at its peak, it is still not possible for a couple to come out as homosexual, without people being extremely shocked at the fact. For celebrities, this was a topic that many people avoided, for fear of controversy.

At best, their status would be reported on every news channel, and they would forever be bombarded with interviews and would never be left alone by the paparazzi again. This was probably not the worst thing that could happen though.

At worst, they would become a laughing stock and would be shunned by the whole of society. They would be forced to run away and go into hiding for the rest of their lives.

Actually, that was highly unlikely, but still, revealing this secret will probably result in a lot of media attention.

It seemed like there was no such thing as privacy for celebrities any more.

"We really can't hide this for much longer, can we?" replied Cynthia after a while.

Diantha shook her head.

Despite their efforts for all this to go unnoticed, some people had almost caught on to what was happening. Not the media, Arceus-forbid, just some closer friends and colleagues. There was that one time that Iris had questioned why they were always sticking together so closely at every Champions gathering, within the earshot of every person in the room. Even with her brilliant award-winning acting skills, Diantha had barely been able stop herself from blushing like mad as she explained that they only close friends, nothing else. They probably didn't do a very good job convincing them, as funny looks were exchanged during the awkward silence that followed.

Sooner or later, they would have to tell everyone. Or else they would find out first.

Cynthia sighed, and rubbed her temples with her hands as she thought.

Growing up outside of the city meant that, though she was completely used to the fast paced atmosphere, Cynthia was not used to all the attention that she got as a celebrity.

She hated the cameras.

It wasn't as if she was afraid of them, and that she would run away screaming at the sight of one, but she just didn't crave the limelight or have a lust for attention. She was able to appear on live television for interviews about her work, or make speeches and lectures in front of huge crowds of up to a few hundred. Public speaking came naturally, provided she had at least a few minutes to prepare. But if she was confronted by a rogue camera person, or by the paparazzi, she would panic and make an excuse just to leave.

It was really unfortunate for her that she had the "celebrity" looks that just simply screamed for attention. Her beautiful hair and facial features meant that women's gossip magazine were constantly trying to get her featured, not to mention her totally "in" fashion sense was discussed about too.

Before she could make a suggestion, a waiter came back with their orders. He smiled grandly as he laid the dishes on the table.

"There we go ladies!" He exclaimed delightfully, grinning enthusiastically. Giving a curt bow, he left the two Champions to their meals.

Diantha looked down at her meal of freshly cooked pasta, a delicacy from another region not far from her own. There it sat delicately in the middle of her plate, in a small proportion in the distinctive way that fancy food is served. She noted that the smell and appearance of the dish, was extremely similar to that of pasta from its region of origin, where she had been before.

Curiously, she glanced over at Cynthia's meal, expecting something really large and flashy. This theory was proven wrong as she saw the extra large bowl of gelato sitting on the table, with an extremely pleased Cynthia sitting behind it.

"Is that seriously what you're having for dinner?" exclaimed Diantha. As an actress, she always needed to maintain a balanced and healthy diet, so that that she kept her graceful, slim figure. To be able to have, dare she say, junk food, and an extra large portion of it, as a meal was simply incomprehensible to her.

Cynthia shrugged as she delightfully shovelled some gelato into her mouth in a surprisingly graceful fashion. "I may eat something later... Perhaps."

Diantha sighed fondly as she watched the other continue to eat. She looked so happy, absorbed in her joyous little world of gelato, she could probably keep it up for the rest of dinner. Diantha really did wonder how she managed to keep herself in such good shape despite her atrocious diet.

Throwing her extra thoughts, however nice, in the back of her mind, the Kalos Champion began to tuck into her dinner.

They arrived back to the villa, where they would stay for the night. The villa in Undella town was owned by Caitlin, of the Unova League Elite 4. Though she seldom came here herself, because the sea spray would ruin her fancy clothing and accessories, she had enough money to buy it just for fun. While it may sound bizarre that anyone could afford anything in Undella Town, much less for fun, Caitlin came from a long line of Lords and Ladies, so her family had vast amounts of money that most people could only dream about.

She and Cynthia were close friends, so she lent the villa to them so that they would have a place to stay on their holiday.

The first thing they did was pack their bags for the next day. Due to both their tight schedules, they were both expected to be back to their jobs by tomorrow. In fact, this few-day holiday was a result of careful planning and rescheduling, not that it wasn't worth it though.

Besides, the media would definitely notice their absence, and come up with rumors and theories about where they had gone (death was probably an option that wouldn't be ruled out). This was actually part of the reason why they chose Undella Bay as their holiday destination. It was remote and away from the crowd (not to mention internet too). With a small population, it was not likely that there would be paparazzi, even then they could probably spot them easily, being a tiny town.

Diantha folded her clothing and placed them neatly in her suitcase. Tomorrow she would be on a flight back to Kalos for a photoshoot, and back to her hectic lifestyle as an actress/Champion. She always did enjoy living life in the fast lane, even if it did get stressful at times. It just made life a little more worth living.

"We could tell all the other Champions first" Diantha heard Cynthia speak behind her. She turned around to face the woman behind her.

"Wait, really?" She replied. It was surprising, really. Cynthia was usually one to stall their revealing. It wasn't because she was embarrassed that they were together, more like afraid of harsh judgement on live television.

Cynthia sighed. "I know I wouldn't usually say this, but it definitely is time to tell everyone."

Diantha nodded thoughtfully. This really would be the first step that they would take.

"I think that the League probably wouldn't be as judgemental." She stated. It was true. Though no one else had ever thought of coming out there yet, the Pokemon League was quite accepting of diversity, caring more about the strengths of aspiring Elites than their regions of origin. "Besides, they're our friends."

Cynthia nodded. "I'm glad we can finally sort this out." She said. "We don't need to hide this any longer."

She thought for a moment. "What about your career?" She whispered worriedly. "I have nothing to lose. But you? You could lose your whole reputation."

"It doesn't matter, cherie" Diantha assured quietly. This was what she had prepared for. "They could talk all they like, but I don't care."

With that, they embraced in a moment of affection. This was what they wanted their love to be like, just pure love like that of all soulmates. It would be a wonderful feeling to be able to embrace like this in public, without fear of being judged.

To come out would be a miracle, an eye opener. It would change their lives, for the better or worse, no one knew at that exact moment. But they both knew that this was what they both wanted. Of course, there was the feeling of subtle fear that they would be rejected, but overwhelmingly, a feeling of excitement at the chance of revealing the news.

* * *

 **Okay, I know, that was ultra cheesy and all that, but I hope I can get a plot going. I actually find it quite interesting working around characters that are famous in the Pokemon world, and not just random characters. I mean, if celebrities in real life always get hounded by the media 90% of their lives, I wonder way it isn't always emphasised on in the Pokemon world. Maybe they all just live in harmony...**

 **Oh well! I hope to see everyone next time... Bye!**


End file.
